


Hauntings Of An Empty Heart.

by Ocelot109



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A tinge of religion? It really isn't there for long., Alternate Universe, Anti is a ghost from the Victorian Era, Anti needs help, Anti's name eventually becomes something else, But I swear I'm not gonna discontinue this, But he manages, Ghost/Human Relationships, Hauntings? Technically??, Have mercy on my soul please, I've given up on many things, Im editing this as I go, Jack is kind of confused, Literally all I gave up on was smut like that's not too much right, M/M, The original characters are just OCs I will throw in for plot, ghost au, i am bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot109/pseuds/Ocelot109
Summary: "I swear I'm not crazy! He's right here-!""What on earth are you talking about?"





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> H-Hi! I guess you're here now, uh, this is an AU I have come up with, any similarity to anything else is purely coincidental. I hope you enjoy though!

The Irishman sighs, walking up to the front door of his newly found house with two, large, heavy suitcases being dragged behind him. He takes out the keys, unlocking the door and pushing it open. He looks around, this is massive! “Jesus…” Jack mutters to himself, closing the door behind him. The brown haired man huffs, the taking in the view as he walks up the grand staircase. He couldn't believe how cheap the place was, perhaps because of its history.

The house had belonged to a family of four people, the McInerney family. All four had died in this house, in a single week. Every day for four days there was a death, a different method each time. The mother had been brutally stabbed, the father had drowned, the youngest son had suffocated and the oldest son had been poisoned.  

The house had been built in the 1840s, so it was kind of old. However, it didn't seem like it was, the house looked untouched, a thin layer of dust on most surfaces. Jack would to clean that up soon, but right now, he should probably unpack his stuff. His furniture had been sold off, seeing as the house came furnished. He walked into every room, finally putting his suitcases in one of the bigger bedrooms. He was exhausted, setting down his stuff by the foot of the bed and plugging in his phone to charge before collapsing into the bed. The sheets smelled like mint, with a hint of rosemary and green apple. That was nice, Jack liked that, it was quite nice. He sighs heavily, his vision was getting a bit blurry and he wanted to just sleep. The man did just that, sleeping peacefully for a couple of hours.  

At around 8AM the next morning, Jack woke up. He stirred, not quite wanting to get out of bed. Nonetheless, his stomach growled. He needed some food. With a sigh of defeat, Jack got up from the bed and opened up his suitcase. He got out a black shirt, a hoodie and a pair of blue jeans with red converse. Jack made sure the windows were closed before changing his clothes, smiling once he was done. He grabbed his phone, putting it into his pocket. He walked into one of the bathrooms, emptying his bladder and washing his hands right after. The man went down the stairs, remembering that he hadn't bought groceries yet. Jack peeked out the window, the weather was nice, he could surely go out. He grabbed his keys and wallet, once again putting them in his pocket and going back to the front door. Jack unlocked the door and slipped out. He shut it behind him, locking it and stuffing the keys in the pockets of his hoodie.  

Jack walked to the nearby grocery store, getting a couple of things before paying and getting started on the walk back home. He didn't have a car, nevertheless a driver's license. Once he finally managed to make it home, he struggled a bit to open the door, but once he did, he stepped inside and pushed the door with his hip to close it. Once he had locked the door, Jack got settled on putting away the food he had bought, letting the box of cereal and the gallon of milk stay out. He opened the cupboards, surprised to see that the cutlery and dinnerware were still there. He grabbed a bowl, washing it in the sink before doing the same to a spoon. He walked back to where he had left the cereal and making himself a bowl. Jack ate quickly, wanting to get started on cleaning once and for all.  

Jack got up and put the bowl in the sink to wash later. He went back up the stairs, to get started on putting away his clothes. However, he noticed that instead of being at the foot of the bed, his suitcases were against the opposite wall. He hadn't moved them himself, and the door was locked! Who could have done that…? Jack was a bit concerned, he gulped and walked over to his stuff, a couple of hours later, he had finished cleaning up the whole house. It was a complicated process, seeing as it had 2 floors and was quite enormous. He got lost a couple of times, having to find the staircase again to know where he was. Yet he did alright, plopping down onto the couch right after and sighing in relief. “What time is it…?” He asked himself, glancing at the clock and noticing it was exactly 1PM. He sighed, not having much to do.  

Jack decided to play on his phone for a bit, he had to go back to work the next day. While he was scrolling through his social media, he noticed a figure blinking in and out of sight through the corner of his eye. The figure was mostly transparent, mainly coloured grey. Even if a spark of green was at the top. He raised an eyebrow, taking his eyes off his screen and turning towards the figure. Nothing was there, it had disappeared. That was…certainly strange. He didn't think much of it though, simply furrowing his brow and going back to his phone.  

After a bit, he stopped and went back to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He downed the glass easily and set it down. Jack went back up the stairs, going into his now claimed bedroom. He took off his shoes and changed into a pair of pajamas before going to the bathroom and opening a tube of toothpaste. He grabbed a toothbrush he had just bought and proceeded to wash his teeth. After that, he dried his mouth on his sleeve and emptied his bladder again. He washed his hands and turned off the lights, making sure none were still on. Jack crawled into the bed and pulled a blanket over his body. The man soon dozed off…  

 

Yet not before spotting the transparent figure again. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The figure doesn't seem to want Jack here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Wooo! Wonderful.

The occurrences kept happening, the transparent figure was not going anywhere anytime soon. Jack had grown used to it, after all, it could just be his eyes playing tricks on him. These were the boy's thoughts as he rested his chin on his palm, eating a sandwich. He set it down, grabbing a mug of coffee and taking a sip. He had started to notice a pattern, whenever he left something alone for too long, it would move an inch or two. The same pattern went with bigger objects, and that was sort of starting to creep him out.  

After he was done eating, Jack washed his plate and mug in the sink, placing them on the drying rack before heading out the door. He was curious about the figure he had been seeing, something like that was not normal. Nevertheless when it was happening more than usual. The transparent figure had been showing up, and whenever it did, a cold breeze would sweep over the entire room. That was enough to alert the human, and even keep him on guard. “Who’s there?!” he would shout, nearly panicking. He was really starting to not like this place, but he didn’t really have anywhere else to go, so he had to stay, or at least until he could get another place.  

Jack took a deep breath and dusted off his shirt, he had to get to the bottom of this, and quickly. He started walking around the two floored house. There were so many rooms! He would certainly get lost at this pace. He went into what looked like a balcony, looking down at the ground. He was pretty high up, and god knows what could happen is he were to fall down. Jack turned around, only spotting the transparent figure for a brief second. Their- his? It seemed like a male.  

His dark green eyes were right behind him, giving Jack a chance to see his face for a whole second, The transparent man looked fairly similar to Jack himself, apart from a faint line across his neck, it looked like he had been hanged. His eyes were a dull shade of green and his skin was freakishly pale, even if a few freckles dusted his cheeks. His hair was a dark shade of brown, neatly brushed back. Whoever this man was, he seemed angry. “Get out of my house.”  he simply stated in a raspy voice before the man disappeared out of Jack’s sight.  

Alright. Good- wonderful! He was officially going crazy. Jack’s breathing sped up, he was slightly shaking, stumbling back and wincing once he hit the railing. He yelped, grabbing onto the top of the rail to prevent from falling. Jack stepped back into the house, shutting the door that lead to said balcony and baking up. No, he was not about to go there again! He could fall! What on earth was that anyway? No normal person could just disappear like that. That probably wasn't real, right? The brown haired boy certainly hoped so.  

Jack went back down the stairs, even if the translucent man kept popping up every corner. Was he trying to scare Jack away? Well, for the most part, it was working out perfectly. If it weren’t for the fact that Jack didn’t have anywhere else to stay, he would have been out the door in the next ten minutes. He really did not want to have to go through that again, but to be completely honest, he was a bit curious about the figure. Maybe he could try talking to it? Who knew, if it was even real, it would probably not appreciate it. Yet there was only one way to find out, and that was to actually speak to it. That would certainly get him some answers, right? 

"H-Hi?” Jack called out, standing in the middle of the living room. The brown haired boy was shaking, generally anxious. He had a reason to be! What if this..creature...showed up again? Before Jack could have a chance to think further, the familiar frosty air washed over the entire room. Jack’s eyes widened, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. “W-Who’s there?” he questioned, gulping and fiddling with the hem of his shirt.there was no response for a solid minute, and as Jack was about to ask his question again, a small scoff was heard. Whoever had made that sound seemed annoyed, “Did you not hear what I said? Get out of my house.” A cold voice said, yet the figure did not appear. 

“Show yo-yourself!” The Irishman squealed, visibly anxious. A loud groan was heard, “And who are you to order me around, peasant?” it said, “fine, but it shall not be at your request. It’s my own decision.” The male voice snapped, a figure fading into sight. The figure had the same dark brown hair and dull green eyes. He had a black vest over a white undershirt and a black tie. The pellucid man wore a never ending scowl. He certainly did not seem contented. “Ho-Holy shit…” Jack whispered, eyes locked onto the floating man. The man didn’t seem to have elgs, about halfway down his thighs, they seemed to fade away.   “See? This is why one must not show himself…” The translucent man said, shaking his head. “Who...are you?” Jack asked. “You call this your home, and yet you do not know who I am?” The man seemed offended. “W-Well, it’s not my fault!” Jack countered back.  

"Just…” Jack began, sighing in the middle of his sentence. “First of all, what are you?” he asked. ‘Is it not obvious?” The other said. “I am a spirit. This is my house, and you have no right to be here.” He told the boy. “So-So you’re… One of the McInerneys?” The man nodded, “Took you long enough.”  

“Do you now know enough? Would you be as kind as to _leave my house?_ ” The spirit said with a hint of venom on the edge of his words. “N-No… I can’t leave.” Jack finally said. ‘I'm not leaving.” He stated. “A-And you can’t do anything about it!” Jack was trying to sound confident, even if he failed horribly. “Really? Hah! As if. You’ll be out of this house by the end of this year, I am sure of it!” The man laughed.   Jack rolled his eyes, “You don’t have to be so rude, you know.” The man did not respond and just floated there, crossing his arms and refusing to look at Jack. “can...I at least know your name?” The Irishman asked. “Why should I tell you?” the spirit snapped back. “Please? I’ll leave you alone…” the boy suggested. This seemed to spark his attention. “Call me… A-Anti.” ‘Anti’ said, stuttering a bit. Jack nodded, “Alright, Anti.” Jack said. He looked around for a second, but the minute he looked back at Anti, the man seemed to have disappeared. 

 

“Alright… I guess I’ll see you later, Anti.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack realizes something, maybe Anti isn't as bad as he thought. Maybe, who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I won't say that school got in the way, I just procrastinated.

Annoying.

That is what Anti was. Annoying, one would consider him a nuisance. One of many, to be completely honest. Jack groaned as once again, his furniture had been moved. The couch had somehow ended up upside down, in the next room, and God knew where half of the cutlery- more specifically, the knives- had gone. With a small sigh, Jack pushed one of the drawers back in and rolled his eyes. “Haven’t you had enough?” He asked, yelling the words into the air. He did not receive a response and simply got the rest of the cabinets to shut immediately with a loud bang. Jack flinched, “Do you have to do that?!” He asked again, the Irishman’s patience was running out.

Once again, Jack did not get a response.

Wonderful, the spirit was gone- for now. That was good, right? Honestly, he did not know. He set down his things near where the couch used to be and got started on moving the furniture back. Jack’s mind kept wandering, why was Anti here? What was Anti? He got it, yes, Anti was what one would call a ghost, spirit, a phantom. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe in ghosts, Jack just didn’t want to believe. Needless to say, Anti wasn’t exactly the least obnoxious thing in the world. The days went by, and the spirit still didn't budge. “Y’know, it'd be easier to bother me if you did it while I'm here,” Jack stated, and surprisingly enough, Anti seemed upset, even offended. “You have no right! Speaking to me like that…” The spirit seemed to mumble, making himself vaguely visible to the other. Alright. Anti didn't like criticism. Wonderful. “It's just a suggestion.” Jack sighed, shaking his head. It was silly, this phantom's weakness seemed to be…well, criticism. Anti wasn't one to take criticism well, he seemed a bit too proud. Slightly narcissistic, his previous 'status' before he died seemed to have gotten to his head. Of course, as he had heard from some of the elderly people in the neighbourhood,

_'The McInerney family was respected.'_

They were supposedly…proud, the parents were more humble than the children, or more specifically, their two sons. The older one was well behaved, praised for his ideas while the younger one wasn't recognized much. Jack had never been informed of what they looked like, actually, he hadn't been informed of much except the same, basic information. The house had been built in 1843, finished in 1944, and the 4 inhabitants had been supposedly murdered. The McInerney family was rich, the furniture and decorations around the house clearly showed it.

Jack shook his head, pulling himself out of his thoughts. He had to stop spacing out at random intervals. He ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair, chuckling sheepishly. He had better things to do than this. However, before he could do much else, an ice cold breeze washed over him, sending a chill up his spine. Immediately, the Irishman recognized the feeling. He was sure that he had closed the window, and it was indeed closed. It was weird until Jack remembered that a certain spirit wanted him out of his sight.

With the thought in his mind, Jack's expression fell neutral. He looked around, managing to spot the phantom a few feet away from him. Jack took a small step towards him, thinking he could reason this out. "Look, I get that you're angry…" Jack tried to stay patient. "I'm not just angry, you're not supposed to be here, you… commoner! You think it is in your right to come here, step on my land and-!" Jack made a small gesture, nearly 'touching' the translucent figure in front of him. Anti yelped, floating back suddenly. "Do NOT touch me!" The spirit didn't realize how silly that sounded, but Jack did. "Calm down, calm down!" He raised his hands, showing he meant no harm. "I don't even know what you're talking about, you seem stuck in time." 

Thespirit's eyes widened, arms frozen at his sides. No, no! This couldn't be. "I paid for this house, it's mine." Jack continued, "I don't even know what's happening!" The Irishman admitted, sighing heavily.

"How long has it been…?"

The question hit like a bullet, Jack hadn't expected that. "I'm sorry?" He raised an eyebrow, looking perplexed.

"How long has it been?" Anti asked again, looking half confused and half panicked. Jack thought for a second, "How long since what?" Jack tilted his head to the left. "Since it happened!" Something clicked in his mind. "I'm not sure…? More than fifty years, I'm sure." Anti froze, biting, his lip.

Something was wrong, the ghost was usually less quiet. By now, he would have made some snarky comment about something. Whether it be Jack's clothes, his hair or whatever else. It wasn't normal for the spirit to just be so quiet. This was strange.

"Are...are you alright?" Jack questioned. "I'm fine!" There was that attitude, but it was accompanied by a hint of fear, crawling up the spirit's throat. In Anti's mind, he was panicking. 'No, no! It can't be. That's longer than I thought, at this point, it'll never happen.' Anti took a few deep breaths, even if his 'body' seemed to be fading more than it already was.

"It's none of your business, peasant." Anti scoffed, crossing his arms and turning around. Jack was confused, did he do something wrong? Probably, no one knew what he actually was thinking. Jack heard a knock at the front door, not loud, but not soft either. Anti tensed up, fixing his posture and vest. "Someone's calling, Jack." Anti looked away, rolling his eyes. Jack nodded, taking a step back. "I'm here if you need to talk…?" Jack sounded hesitant, to speak, in general. He turned away, of course, wanting to answer the door. He took a few steps towards the door, but not before hearing Anti mumble a few words. Jack turned around, the phantom had vanished. The words stuck with Jack though.

_"I can do this, I am McInerney, we do not give up."_

With that, Jack sighed, looking out a nearby window to spot the beautiful, white Asphodel flowers growing nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y-  
> Yay?
> 
> To be honest, no, I don't prood read anything.
> 
> I wonder if anyone noticed the motif I've started to put here. It started on this chapter, by the way. It's gonna appear like, a lot.


End file.
